


Crash Around Me

by SemiiColon



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Fantasizing, Fluff, Hybrids, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mild Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2020-10-05 04:13:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20482676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SemiiColon/pseuds/SemiiColon
Summary: In which care free Johnny meets a kicked-out hybrid. Both unsuspecting of their future, together.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The johnhyuck community](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+johnhyuck+community).

The sun had just started to set, although the trees and houses blocked where it kissed the horizon from anyone walking along the sidewalk. With the trees being brilliant shades of red, yellow, and orange, however, one still could observe beauty around them, especially when the wind pushed the loose leaves around, making them dance in the air to a silent waltz. It was the sight any photographer would love to catch; it was the weather that almost anyone would enjoy: not so cold you were uncomfortable, but not so cold you needed anything more than a light jacket to keep warm.

Johnny hated autumn.

"Damn," Johnny muttered under his breath. He quickly zipped his jacket up before shoving his hands into his pockets, leaning over slightly to try to keep the wind out of his face. This had always been his least favorite season; he felt as though everything was dying around him, and hated how the weather could never make up its mind - at least in the spring, you had summer to look forward to. With autumn, there wasn't much else but freezing cold temperatures to be "excited" for.

The man swore to himself again as he picked up speed, wondering again why he had decided to walk to his friend's house earlier when he knew it meant walking home this late. Although, thinking of the beers he'd drunk and how he was still slightly buzzed, it was probably for the best that he was now walking home instead of driving.

Johnny quickly crossed the road, seeing the little park and playground close by. Said park was right near the back of his house; it would make for a perfect little shortcut.

He crunched his way across the lawn, uncaring of the noise he was making as he did. It was only when he reached the small playground that he slowed down his fast pace.

The park didn't have much to offer for play equipment. There was a small swing set, a set of monkey bars, a see-saw, and a tall slide with a roof at the top. A smirk came to Johnny's face as he remembered how he used to sit at the entrance to a similar slide at his elementary school's playground, demanding payment from his classmates - he had quickly been ratted out by one of his classmates.

Nostalgiaㅡor maybe the drinks from earlierㅡhad him changing his path. Temporarily forgetting that he was meaning to walk home, Johnny jogged over to the ladder for the slide and climbed up, swearing only once at the freezing metal on his bare hands.

When he reached the top, he stopped just short from hauling himself onto the small platform when he saw a small figure. The person was huddled up against the wall of the slide, shivering horribly. They were wearing dirty sweatpants and a slightly torn long-sleeve t-shirt, paired with ratty sneakers. Clearly, this wasn't their first night sleeping outside.

"Are you okay?" Johnny asked gently, not wanting to frighten the person.

It didn't seem as though he succeeded since they jumped, head whipping around to face him. Johnny gasped silently at the sight of the milk chocolate eyes that met his own, sadly marred by heavy bags set underneath. After a moment, however, he realized they were filled with fear.

The person huddled on the platform turned out to be a stunning boyㅡor was he a man? Johnny couldn't tell his age, other than he was older than sixteen and younger than twenty-fiveㅡwho really needed a bath. His hair seemed light brown, though it was hard to tell seeing as his skin was covered in a thick layer of dirt and dust.

"Hey, don't worry," Johnny murmured soothingly, "I'm not gonna hurt you."

A soft whimper escaped the boy's cracked lips and Johnny's heart clenched at the sound. The fierce wave of possessiveness that shot through his veins shocked him; all Johnny wanted to do in that moment was pull the kid close and promise him that everything was going to be okay.

Deciding to go with his instincts, he pulled himself up onto the platform so he was kneeling about a foot away from the stranger. He reached out a hand toward the boy, planning on cupping his cheek comfortingly, but drew his hand back immediately when a fierce growl erupted from the smaller figure. Johnny was shocked at the noise, and even more so when he saw the pointy ears that were now peeking out of the matted hair on the boy's head.

Jesus, how did I not notice he was a dog before? Johnny thought to himself, keeping a safe distance away from the scowling boy.

As soon as he started growling, however, he stopped; he immediately seemed to collapse in on himself, as though trying to get as far away from the tall stranger as possible. Clearly, his bark was worse than his bite.

"What's your name?" Johnny quietly asked, not wanting to give up on the beautiful boy just yet.

The hybrid stayed silent for several moments. Johnny was about to repeat himself when the boy glanced down and back up into his eyes, licked his lips nervously and whispered hoarsely, "Donghyuck."

Johnny smiled gently and shifted his weight so he was resting on his ankles, as his knees were starting to hurt.

"That's a great name," he said softly. "I'm Johnny. Mind telling me why you're out here, Donghyuck?"

The boy still seemed completely terrified of Johnny, so he decided to open up a little about himself, hoping the hybrid would then realize he truly meant no harm.

"I was walking home since I decided to visit my friend. Though, I don't think seeing his ugly face was really worth this freezing weather, now that I'm out here," Johnny drawled with a smirk.

Pride flushed the older man when the boy giggled lightly, his cheeks puffing up with his smile, making him all the more adorable.

"Maybe next time, he should go to your house," Donghyuck suggested.

Johnny pretended to think about that option for a moment before shaking his head. "Naw, Jaehyun's way too lazy to get dressed if he doesn't have to, let alone walk to my house."

Donghyuck giggled again and the innocent sound was starting to ignite Johnny's blood, the leftover alcohol in his system not helping to impede his lecherous mind one bit.

"So, I told you why I'm out here, now it's your turn," Johnny urged.

The smile fell off his face and the hybrid dropped his gaze and chewed his lower lip for a few moments. After a long, slightly uncomfortable silence, Donghyuck sighed and met his eyes once more.

"My master kicked me out."

Johnny frowned, his eyebrows furrowing together. He had heard of people who kept hybrids as pets, and rarely were they good people. Often, they ignored most of the human side of the hybrid and treated them as only an animal, unless it came to... well, sexual things. Hybrids had to be careful, in case they fell into the hands of someone who only wanted them as a slave.

"What happened?" Johnny asked before his common sense could stop him.

Donghyuck frowned deeper and turned away from him. "I don't wanna talk about it."

Johnny sighed and inched closer, taking Donghyuck's chin in his hand to gently make him meet his eyes.

"Do you want to come home with me, Donghyuck?" he whispered. "If you stay out here much longer, you're bound to get hypothermia or pneumonia or something, and I would never be able to forgive myself."

Donghyuck's eyes widened considerably, shock clear in the pretty brown orbs.

"I-I don't know, I don't really know you and, and what ifㅡ"

Johnny shushed the boy gently and smiled softly when he fell quiet with a small pout which, of course, only managed to make him look even cuter.

"Calm down, it's okay. You don't have to stay more than tonight if you don't want to," he assured. "I just want to help somehow."

Donghyuck was attacking his bottom lip, his nerves obvious as his hands began stroking what appeared to be his tail.

Johnny was about to implode with anxiety when Donghyuck finally whispered, "Okay."

A large smile etched across the older man's face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is completed @ 8k already so i will try to update every so often and will add tags as we go.
> 
> ( Jung jaehyun is only mentioned once lmao, sorry )


	2. Chapter 2

Johnny brought Donghyuck back to his house after they played a little longer in the park. Although the boy was anxious at first, he rapidly fell into the rhythm of daily life with Johnny.

Johnny, however, was still adjusting to life with the beautifulㅡman.

"Hey, I'm home!" Johnny shouted as he slammed the front door behind him. He let out a sigh of relief at the warm air that was slowly bringing feeling back to his fingertips and toes. As he hung up his coat in the front hall closet, he heard light, quick footsteps race down the hall. He had just managed to turn around and face the noise when he heard a squealed "Johnny!" He had a fraction of a second to open his arms before Donghyuck had jumped up into them in excitement.

"You're home!" he exclaimed, his tail wagging rapidly behind him, a large smile stretched across his face. Johnny couldn't help but laugh as he adjusted the boy so one of his arms supported him, leaving the other hand free to run through the soft poof of white between his ears. Pure bliss was all that showed on Donghyuck's face as Johnny walked them to the living room and sat down on the couch with Donghyuck on his lap. When the boy began to wiggle, Johnny quickly grabbed the boy by his hips before his squirming brought a reaction out of him.

Johnny knew it wasn't right for him to be so attracted to the pup, despite finding out he was twenty years old, making Johnny only four years his senior. It was the hybrid's sweet innocence that positively radiated from every pore that made his ever growing desire for the boy so wrong.

And yet, Johnny couldn't help the fact that every time Donghyuck became excited and his cheeks flushed brightly, his blood would feel as though it were boiling in his veins. Every time Donghyuck's shining brown eyes looked at him with adoration, he could hardly keep his parts from hardening to the point he became light-headed with blood loss.

"Johnny, guess what! Guess what!" Donghyuck said, his hands grasping his shoulders and shaking them slightly.

"What?" Johnny laughed.

Donghyuck didn't respond, opting instead to hop off of Johnny's lap and grab his hands. The boy tugged on his hands until Johnny stood up before Donghyuck dragged him into the kitchen.

There was white everywhere. Based on the baking products that littered the countertops, Johnny guessed it was a combination of flour, sugar, powdered sugar, and baking soda that coated nearly every surface.

Trying to ignore the mess, Johnny finally spotted what must have been what made Donghyuck so excited.

"I baked you a cake!" he exclaimed, bouncing up and down like a child hooked up on sugar, tail flashing back and forth as it wagged at top speeds.

Johnny could do nothing but smile at the pup. "It's perfect," he said softly.

§

Johnny still didn't know Donghyuck all that well, despite it being months since he brought him home. He knew nothing of the pup's past, nothing of his previous owner, nothing of why he was kicked out.

He did know, however, that Donghyuck's favorite color was a tie between robin's red and pitch black, that the boy loved to bake, but was very messy when doing so. That he constantly needed something to do, or else he'd get himself in trouble. That his favorite food was sweet breads and whipped cream and his favorite drink was hot chocolate. And when Johnny came home from work, the boy got so excited it made his heart pound and his stomach twist with butterflies.

Johnny knew he cared for Donghyuck; he just didn't know the extent of it. But, because he cared for him, he also cared for his health, and decided it was about time for Donghyuck to have a check-up.

"Please, don't make me go!" Donghyuck cried, holding tightly onto Johnny's shoulders, effectively preventing the man from putting him into the car.

"Come on, Donghyuck, we talked about this," Johnny groaned, trying and failing yet again to pry the tiny fingers from his shoulders.

When the hybrid still refused to budge, Johnny sighed and pulled them completely out of the car and shut the door, letting it support Donghyuck a minute later when he leaned them against it. Winter was in the air, so it was chilly outside. Donghyuck let out a soft whine at the feel of the cold metal on his tail and back.

"If you really don't wanna go, I won't force you," Johnny assured quietly, petting Donghyuck softly on the head in an attempt to calm him down. "But I want you to know that the only reason I've been pushing this is because I care for you. I wanna be sure that you're healthy."

Donghyuck relaxed into his arms, his poof of white hair and ears tickling Johnny's chin when he tucked his head into the man's chest.

"Okay, let's go," Donghyuck mumbled into his shirt, causing Johnny to chuckle and his heart to melt at his hybrid's cuteness.

"Thank you," Johnny said, kissing the top of the boy's head before he could consider the ramifications. He hastily set the boy in the passenger's seat before going around the hood of the car and into the driver's seat. Ignoring Donghyuck's curious glance, Johnny took a deep breath to calm his heart, started the car, and drove off to the doctor's office.

The visit went smoothly. The clinic was specialized for most hybrids, so Donghyuck had fun seeing so many people just like him in the waiting room. While he initially became nervous again when his name was called, Johnny succeeded in calming him down by the time the doctor arrived. The initial portion of the check-up sailed by, with Johnny ecstatic that Donghyuck was completely healthy. It was only at the very end of the doctor's analysis when things had become stiff.

"Now Donghyuck," the doctor said, looking up from his clipboard to meet the hybrid's eyes, "have you experienced your heat yet?"

Johnny blushed slightly as Donghyuck scrunched his eyes in confusion.

"What do you mean, heat?" the hybrid innocently asked.

Johnny inwardly groaned and settled into his seat. This was going to be awkward, and he knew it.


	3. Chapter 3

Donghyuck handled the doctor's information better than Johnny expected. While Donghyuck asked him a couple more times about the heat, the hybrid quickly stopped asking, much to Johnny's relief. He didn't want to think about Donghyuck in heat. When he thought about it, about Donghyuck becoming so turned on he begged for Johnny, about what Donghyuck might have looked like in the throes of pleasure, about Donghyuck needing him for hours, no, days on endㅡhe grew so hard so quickly that it made him feel physically dirty, with only a cold shower or his hand being able to calm him down.

The only other time Johnny brought up the topic was when he came home from shopping one day, looking slightly uncomfortable with his purchases.

"Here," he said, thrusting a small black plastic bag into Donghyuck's slightly shaking hands, "They're for your..Um, you know.."

It had been absolute torture for Johnny when he had shopped for the items in the bag. Trying to figure out what Donghyuck would like without his mind turning perverted was a complete impossibility-all he could imagine was Donghyuck using the toys, imagine the two of them sharing the items during his heat. Not to mention how embarrassing the cashier's all-knowing smirk had been when he was checking out.

Donghyuck gripped the bag tightly, pulling it ever so slightly towards his chest. "Oh," he whispered breathily, a furious blush now blooming on his face, too.

"Thank you."

Johnny just nodded, possibly to himself, and walked away, leaving Donghyuck alone in the living room. The hybrid sighed and went to his bedroom, closing the door behind him to try and ensure his privacy.

He dropped the bag beside the bed before falling on his stomach into the mattress, his face burrowing into the pillows. Truth be toldㅡHe hadn't understood everything the doctor had said, nor did he know what the big deal about a heat was. He didn't know why Johnny became so flustered and embarrassed whenever he brought the topic up, so he just stopped talking about it, deciding instead to go online and figure it out for himself.

Ever since Johnny had shown him how to use the computer, he'd been completely enraptured by the device. He could spend hours of time online, learning new things all the time.

This time, though, he had a purpose. As soon as Johnny had left for work, he ran into the office and hopped into the swivel chair before quickly going to work.

He was at it for about an hour before he finally had to stop.

Donghyuck rolled onto his side, his legs curled up beneath him and his hands tucking under his head as he stared blankly at the clock on his nightstand.

Everything he had found online had managed to clarify the water and, yet, muddy it further. He knew the logistics behind the heat, he knew the long, complicated names of the hormones that would be released into his bloodstream, he knew that his nervous system would kick on and make his heart race and his breathing quicken, he knew he would no longer be in control of his own body as pheromones seeped from his pores to attract a mate.

Yet, he couldn't understand the emotions that followed the heat. He didn't know what lust felt likeㅡhe didn't get why someone would want to perform those acts he had seen online. He couldn't wrap his brain around loveㅡat least, not the type involved in kissing on the lips and touching every part of another person. He didn't understand how someone could get so much pleasure from that behavior. He couldn't comprehend the embarrassmentㅡalmost shameㅡthat seemed to come with the heat; or was it the acts themselves that accompanied it?

All he knew for certain was the heat would cause an influx of strong emotions, some he'd never even felt before.

Wanting some form of comfort, Donghyuck hastily crawled under the covers, nearly covering his face completely with the blankets.

He was terrified.

Donghyuck closed his eyes, breathing deeply as he tried to fall asleep while ignoring the sting behind his eyelids.

§

Donghyuck's first thought when he woke was that Johnny had thrown him into the fireplace and poured gas on the flames.

"The a/c.." Donghyuck croaked slightly. Kicking the blankets off as he lay on the sweat-soaked sheets panting for breath.

A moment of panic overtook him when he couldn't figure out what was going on; luckily, he quickly remembered the heat and calmed slightly.

Now, though, he didn't know what he was supposed to do. A need that he didn't fully understand was rising within him, causing the fear from earlier to revisit him.

When Johnny's face suddenly popped into his mind, a surprised whine escaped from his lips as his parts throbbed. He looked down at himself in slight shock and saw his member standing straight up. With a trembling hand, he reached down and grasped it.

A small gasp left him at the immediate pleasure that burst throughout his body. He followed his instincts and moved his hand up and down, keeping his grip firm, his head pushing back into the pillows as his eyes slid shut. When Johnny appeared in his mind's eye, he didn't try to stop it. Instead, he let his imagination run with it, now feeling the strong man stroking him and invisible kisses being left on his chest. Before long, Donghyuck felt himself reaching for something, trying to get to some higher place. He again reacted instinctively and tightened his grip ever so slightly, his groin soaking wet from liquid leaking out the tip. When his imagined version of Johnny leaned up suddenly and kissed him hard, his hand replacing Donghyuck's and gripping the hybrid's shaft, something happened.

Donghyuck felt like he'd exploded. He felt his body jerk on the bed as fireworks burst in his brain and his cock surged. He thought he heard himself moan, but wasn't sure. He could only focus on the amazing experience of his first orgasm.

After a little while, the sensation faded as he slowly floated back down from his high, liquid cooling on his skin and adrenaline slowly leaving his bloodstream.

"Whoa," he whispered, looking down at the strange white stuff on his stomach. He tried to remember what the people online had called it, but the endorphins swimming in his brain were making him forget. Instead he just giggled lightly before grabbing some tissues from the box by his bed to clean it up. He thought he'd be tired, as most online accounts of orgasms told him he would be, but instead felt more aware than ever. He shrugged it off as being an effect of the heat and went to throw away the used tissues. With the mess cleaned and disposed of, he walked back to his bed, stopping only when he felt plastic on his foot. He looked down and saw the black bag Johnny had given him. Donghyuck picked up the bag and, without hesitation, dumped its contents on the bed.

There was a small bottle and two boxes, both of which he hastily open. He had gotten "Lubricant", something blue called "Smooth Vibrations" and the two batteries that came with it, and something that looked like his member only larger by a few that was called "Mr. Biggs."

Between what he'd seen online and his own instincts, it was easy for Donghyuck to figure out the purpose of each item. He had the good sense to hastily wash the items as his body began to reheat. By the time he was back on his bed, he was panting as neediness shot through his veins.

The strange image of Johnny was back at the forefront of his thoughts, and Donghyuck wondered about the need that shot through him at the idea of Johnny touching him, maybe even helping him through the rest of his heat.

Is this lust? he wondered.

The heat was growing, though, and was blocking out all other thoughts. Donghyuck decided that his curiosity could wait and instead let himself be overpowered by the flames licking his senses.


	4. Chapter 4

Johnny was starting to worry. He was making pancakes and sausage, feeling guilty at the way he'd been treating Donghyuck lately. He'd practically been shunning the boy for something he couldn't control, and Johnny was starting to worry about what Donghyuck thought his reasoning behind the rude behavior was. The last thing he wanted the sweet hybrid to think was that he was angry or ashamed of the boy, so he was determined to clarify everything over breakfast.

At least, he'd hoped to, but the hybrid had yet to come down for breakfast.

Usually, Donghyuck would come rocketing down the stairs as soon as Johnny had put the food on the griddleㅡthe smell, apparently, woke him up. His absence now, with the food all but plated, was quickly raising Johnny's anxiety.

After setting up the table, Johnny waited a minute more before giving in to his nerves. He drenched Donghyuck's pancakes in maple syrup just how he liked them, straightened the cutlery again, and took a steeling breath before walking upstairs to let Donghyuck know that breakfast was ready.

Once at his door, Johnny stopped for a moment, his insecurities preventing him from shoving the door open and demanding Donghyuck speak with him. To avoid food, Donghyuck's feelings must've been badly hurt, and Johnny was feeling guiltier by the second. He was about to run back downstairs when he forced himself to think of what life would be like if he were to let his and Donghyuck's relationship disintegrate. With that horrible thought, he opened the door.

There was nothing that could've prepared him for the sight before him.

Donghyuck lay in the middle of the bed, covered only with a fine sheen of sweat. His blankets had been kicked to the floor, along with the small bottle of lube Johnny had gotten himㅡstill unopened. He was fast asleep, seeming to have passed out after putting the dildo to good use, as it was lying near him and was covered with a shining liquidㅡit seemed as though, during his heat, Donghyuck was naturally lubricated. The waste basket, filled with used tissues, and the hand towel discarded on the ground were proof of his orgasms.

Johnny was painfully hard.

He watched as Donghyuck took a deep breath before opening his eyes and looking directly at him. His pupils were blown wide open as he slowly sat up and his breathing sped.

Oh shit.

"Johnny," Donghyuck practically whined, the pure lust in his voice making Johnny's cock throb.

"Donghyuck," he said, his voice nearly at a whisper, "are you..?"

His trailed off, his question unfinished but not unanswered as Donghyuck slowly nodded. He swallowed, his throat suddenly dry. There was only silence between them for a moment as Johnny gathered his thoughts so he could act more like a rational person and less like, well, an animal in heat. Donghyuck interrupted his thoughts, however, slamming all of them to a halt.

"Johnny, do you not like me?"

The sudden, strange question caught Johnny off guard. Donghyuck wasn't looking at him with lust anymore, only sadness and hurt. It filled Johnny with pain and forced his legs to bring him right over to the hybrid. He found himself quickly hugging him, tightly, only wanting to never see that pain again.

"Why would you think that? Of course I like you," Johnny said into the pup's ear, stroking the hair on his head.

His innocent action didn't stay that way for long as he felt Donghyuck stiffen suddenly in his arms. He felt the boy begin to grind on him, his naked form hiding nothing as he used Johnny's strong stomach and the ridges of his slight abs to his advantage.

"Johnny, please," Donghyuck moaned. His head was cocked back, eyes squeezed shut, mouth slightly open. His hands gripped tightly onto the man's shoulders as he moved.

Johnny was reminded that he was a red-blooded man, and could therefore only take so much temptation before he gave in to sin.

He moved his hands to grip either side of Donghyuck's face and leaned in for a kiss. Innocence and chasity long forgotten when tongues and teeth got involved. Johnny honed in on the heat that was radiating off Donghyuck's skin and, God, it was making his head spin. Even though, to be honest, this wasn't the best kiss Johnny had receivedㅡit was clear that Donghyuck was new to the activity, and didn't quite know what to do with his tongueㅡit was still his new favorite kiss, because it was his and Donghyuck's first kiss and the hybrid was moaning into Johnny's mouth, his hips moving now at a frantic pace as liquid leaked out the tip of his member. He was close, so close, anything would push him over the edge.

Johnny reached down and grabbed the hybrid's erection, pumping him quickly as he dominated his mouth. It was all Donghyuck could take when he exploded.

Johnny felt his cock throb as Donghyuck came apart in his arms. He couldn't care that he'd gotten his cum all over his shirt, all he noticed was how explicitly beautiful Donghyuck looked when he came.

But as the hybrid was coming down from his high, Johnny's guilt started to set in. He sent the boy to take a shower before getting to work on cleaning. By the time Donghyuck, freshly washed, returned to his bedroom, the sheets had been changed, his toys had been washed, and the trash had been emptied. The most noticeable change to Donghyuck, however, was that Johnny had disappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)


	5. Chapter 5

The rest of Donghyuck's heat passed without much trouble. Heats only lasted for two to three days, so Johnny didn't have to wait long before Donghyuck was back to normal. At least, he didn't expect to wait long.

Two weeks had passed and Donghyuck was acting anything but normally. The twinkle in his eyes had disappeared, replaced with a near-constant look of either shame or sadness. He stopped getting so excited for food, he stopped baking sugary goodies, andㅡworst of allㅡhe stopped greeting Johnny at the door by pouncing on him and licking his neck and face.

It had gotten to the point that the boy's behavior was physically hurting Johnny. Knives stabbed his heart every time the boy sighed, every time he saw the boy's tail dropped instead of wagging.

It had been two weeks, and Donghyuck wasn't back to normal. Johnny decided that it was about time he does something.

He got everything prepared for them to go outㅡto the zoo. Donghyuck loved seeing different kinds of animals; he was obsessed with every nature documentary he could get his hands on. Well, except for the ones with wolves. Wolves didn't interest him as much, seeing as they were more like a distant cousin than a complete stranger, and he understood them too much to be curious.

It was warmer than it had been recently, finally seeming more like winter was behind them, and he planned to take advantage of the warm weather by taking Donghyuck to the zoo before having a picnic and a walk in the park. He was determined to make Donghyuck happy.

Dressed and ready to leave close to two 'o clock, Johnny steeled his nerves before rapping his knuckles against the hybrid's bedroom door.

"Donghyuck?" Johnny called out when he received no reply. "You in there?"

Silence.

Johnny took another deep breath, feeling slightly hurt. He wondered if Donghyuck was acting this way because of him.

Johnny felt terrible about the incident. It was wonderful, yes, and immeasurably pleasurable, but he still felt awful. Donghyuck, while technically twenty-years-old, was still completely and adorably innocent about the world. Yet, all Johnny wanted was to show him the pleasures that could be found between two peopleㅡGod, all he wanted was to practically corrupt the poor boy, the heated dreams and fantasies he'd been having lately were proof of that, and it felt so wrong, yet so right that it was making Johnny insane with need and guilt.

"Pup, I-I'm sorry if you're mad at me. I acted like a jerk about your..." He took a deep breath, calming his nerves ever so slightly. "About your heat. But please, hyuck, I need you to forgive me. I can't take this anymore."

Johnny felt water behind his eyes and he quickly squeezed them shut, pressing his forehead against the door and breathing deeply to try and calm himself. When he heard a slight whine from inside the bedroom, though, his eyes snapped open again. He didn't remember opening the door, only knew that one moment he was staring at the grain of Donghyuck's bedroom door and the next was standing inside the room, staring at the small mass huddled up on the bed.

The man was acutely reminded at that moment how little he'd seen the boy recently. His eyes were filled with such sorrow and underlined with dark bags that Johnny felt the pain found there deep in his soul. His hair and fur was knotted and oily, desperately needing a wash and comb. The poor boy needed help, but had been refusing to ask.

"Oh, pup," Johnny muttered. He wasn't sure if the tear tracking down his cheek was real or imagined. He didn't really care either way.

"J-Johnny," Donghyuck cried softly, fresh tears tracking down his cheeks.

Johnny felt his heart break, immediately going over to Donghyuck and taking the pup in his arms, carding one hand through the hair on his head and rubbing up and down the boy's back with the other.

"Shh, it's alright. I'm here, it'll be alright, I'm here."

"Sㅡsorry, Master. I'm so sorry," Donghyuck whimpered into his chest, shocking the hell out of Johnny.

Woah.

"Donghyuck," Johnny gently pushed him away ever so slightly, moving a hand to cup his cheek and leaving the other to continue rubbing soothing circles into his back. "I'm not your Master."

He was terrified when the boy burst out into even stronger tears, now sobbing into his hands.

Idiot, Johnny chastised himself, obviously he's gonna take that wrong!

Johnny pulled Donghyuck back into his chest, rocking them ever so slightly back and forth.

"I don't mean I don't want you here; I do, I really do. I'd be devastated if you left."

Donghyuck's sobbing settled down, his body relaxing more until his crying ceased, leaving only sniffles and hiccups behind.

"Lord knows I want you here, pup. What I meant was that you're in charge of yourself. You are so strong, Donghyuck, you have no idea. I want you to be confident, to take charge and take control. I know you have it in you; you don't need me to be your owner, you can own yourself."

Donghyuck pulled back slightly, his red-rimmed eyes looking up at him with confusion.

"You want me to take charge?" he asked, clearly new to the foreign idea.

Johnny gazed down at the pup, noting that even after falling apart, he still looked beautiful. He felt his heart clench, and knew it was too late to keep himself from falling.

"Yes," he whispered, feeling happiness burst within him at the hesitantㅡbut clearly presentㅡexcitement in Donghyuck's eyes.

He wasn't prepared when Donghyuck's lips were suddenly attached to his own.

His eyes widened before closing, giving in to the sparks flying through him and the butterflies swarming in his stomach. This kiss was different than the one during the boy's heatㅡit was closed, gentle, and sugary sweet. This was what their first kiss should've been like.

At that thought, Johnny's eyes flew open once again. He took hold of Donghyuck's arms and gently pushed him away until their lips separated. He waited until they were both breathing normally again before speaking.

"Donghyuck, I... You're to youngㅡ"

"No."

Johnny looked at him with shock, unable to respond. Donghyuck was looking at him with fire in his eyes, the sniveling young pup from earlier seeming to have disappeared.

"I don't know everything, but I'm not a baby, Johnny. I went through my heat. I don't know everything involved, but I know I want you."

Donghyuck's arms reached around him once more, so his hands rested on the back of his neck.

"You want me to take charge? This is it. This is me, taking charge."

Johnny felt warmth shoot through his veins at the boy's words. He wanted them to be together, so badly it hurt, but..

"Let's take it slow, alright?" Johnny compromised, smiling to show that he really did want to be with Donghyuck.

His heart clenched with happiness when Donghyuck grinned widely, nodding his head. Johnny smiled wider, grasping the boy's hips lightly before leaning down to peck his lips.

"Now, do you want to go to the zoo today?"

He laughed as the boy squealed before running to the bathroom to shower, shouting about how he wanted pancakes before they left.

Donghyuck was back, and Johnny was ecstatic.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops

Six months.

It had been about six months since Donghyuck's last heat, about five and a half since that fateful moment in his bedroom where their relationship began. Donghyuck had loved every moment of it, every second he spent with Johnny. The man brought new feelings within Donghyuck to the forefront, emotions he couldn't quite explain. At first appearance, these feelings terrified him. But as the days passed, he came to find how wonderful they truly were, and came to the conclusion that anything that felt so amazing, so pleasurable, had to be natural and right. So he stopped worrying and gave in to the emotions that swam within him.

It had been about six months since his last heat. Based on his continued online researchㅡhe didn't want to return to the doctor's office as doctors made him nervousㅡand based on the warmth he felt beneath his skin, he knew his heat would arrive that evening.

This time, he was determined to spend it with Johnny.

§

Rain splattered against the windshield. The wipers were fighting an uphill battleㅡeach time they swiped away the water on the glass, reinforcements arrived to fight back.

Johnny wanted to get home quickly. His relationship with Donghyuck had only gotten better since it began nearly half a year ago. While they had the occasional fight, issues were always resolved quickly with a kiss and no hard feelings. Johnny had only grown to feel more strongly for the boyㅡin fact, he'd finally admitted to himself that he had fallen in love with the sweet hybrid.

Now if only he could admit it to his love.

But he didn't want to scare the boy. They had shared a few physical moments together, on occasion finding themselves making out on the couch or the bed. Still, these never went farther than them shedding their shirtsㅡalthough, they did share a bed together now, making Johnny look forward to going to sleep more than he ever had before.

Johnny was serious when he said he wanted to take things slow, and they were. Yet he couldn't help, at times, to curse himself for that promise. Lately, more and more often, he found himself lusting after Donghyuck. Cold showers and his right hand had become his only relief, and while he had once felt guilty for his passion for the boy, the past months had taught him that his love and attraction toward Donghyuck was not something to be ashamed of. It was something to celebrate.

He was eager to get home and see his little love. He hoped to move the sexual side of their relationship a little further tonight not all the way, as he wasn't sure Donghyuck was mentally ready for that.

Images entered Johnny's mindㅡimages that he really shouldn't have conjured up while driving. He remembered Donghyuck during his heat, with sweat glistening on his bare chest, his hair tousled from being rubbed against the pillow, his brown eyes wide and full of pure lust.

Johnny swallowed harshly, readjusted his pants slightly, and pressed down harder on the accelerator. He was really eager to get home.

When he finally pulled in the garage, he nearly let out a sigh of relief. He had willed his hard-on away and could enter the house without immediate embarrassment. Grabbing his messenger bag, he hopped out of the car and briskly walked inside.

"I'm home!" he shouted, despite knowing it wasn't necessary, Donghyuck would've heard the garage door.

Johnny hastily hung up his jacket and kicked off his shoes before walking into the living room, loosening his tie as he went. He dropped his bag on the couch and shut off the TV when he realized that Donghyuck had long since abandoned the room. He was just starting to worry about Donghyuck's lack of an appearance when he suddenly heard little feet pounding down the stairs and across the wood floor.

With a wide grin stretched across his face, Johnny turned around and opened his arms, catching the boy as he flew into his chest.

Johnny pulled Donghyuck in closer for a tight hug, pressing his nose into the boy's white hair and inhaling deeply. Immediately, his nerve endings were set aflame as heat burst throughout the man's veins. He realized that not only had Donghyuck's normal scent change to one that was practically lust in aromatic form, but the hybrid was also naked save for a pair of Johnny's boxer shorts, hanging loosely on the boy's hips.

The man barely held back a moan as the boy started kissing and licking at his neck while grinding slowly and sensually against his abs.

"Johnny," Donghyuck whined against his neck. "Finally. Please, please, I need you."

"Donghyuck," Johnny softly said, hating himself for having to play devil's advocate, "this is just the heat talking. I'm not going to take advantage of you when you're not thinking clearly."

"If I didn't want this, I would've told you yesterday. I knew my heat was coming and I wantedㅡI still want, to share it with you."

His arms tightened around the hybrid, pulling him closer into his body. This was the point of no return. Johnny had told himself that they wouldn't go all the way tonight, that Donghyuck wasn't emotionally ready for it. But he looked deep into the hybrid's eyes and saw wisdom and experience beyond the child-like demeanor. Donghyuck knew what he was doing, had probably spend the last five months determining whether or not he wanted this.

"Johnny," Donghyuck whispered, pulling the man out of his thoughts and back into the present, where need shone through the boy's big brown orbs.

"Please."

His control cracked, splintered, held together just barely by the desire to make Donghyuck's first time as amazing and pain-free as the boy deserved. Johnny kissed Donghyuck deeply, feeling his heart lighten considerably at the idea that he was finally letting go. Donghyuck moaned loudly, grinding against Johnny once again. With his heat shooting pheromones at him, Johnny found himself heating up quickly, relishing in the feeling for the first time in months, knowing that he didn't have to pull away, that this was what Donghyuck needed.

Johnny stumbled his way up the stairs and to his bedroom with the boy in his arms, stopping now and again to press Donghyuck up against the wall. When that happened, the only thing that motivated him to keep going was the strong aversion to taking Donghyuck's virginity in the hallway.

Finally, they reached Johnny's bedroom. The man didn't bother shutting the door, instead striding right to his bed and setting Donghyuck on the rumpled blankets, evidently, this was where the boy had spent his time waiting for Johnny to return. As soon as his back pressed against the bed, Donghyuck stripped off the boxers and threw them to the ground before grabbing Johnny and pulling the man on top of him.

Johnny had only been able to peel off his socks before he was pulled down by the collar of his shirt to rest on top of Donghyuck. He chuckled at his boy's urgency, pressing his lips against Donghyuck's as small fingers ripped at his button-up shirt.

Most of the buttons slipped out of their loops easily, but a few refused to be moved so hastily, causing them to instead be ripped out and spill across the bed. Johnny couldn't find any worry about the shirt and its ruined buttons he was just as eager to get rid of the cloth that still kept them from each other.

When Johnny had finally rid himself of his clothing, he lay on top of Donghyuck, grasping his wrists in one hand and holding the hybrid's arms over his head. Johnny loved the contrast between his own skin and the boy beneath him. 

As he lay chest to chest with him, he began peppering the hybrid with kisses, trailing down his body from lips, to neck, to chest, until finally to Donghyuck's reliefㅡto groin, taking most of the hybrid's member in his mouth and wrapping his free hand around the base.

"Oh!" he moaned, eyes squeezed shut and chest heaving. Johnny smiled and continued to work his magic, loving the way Donghyuck whined and moaned, his head pressed deep into the pillow. After a moment, Johnny released his hands, which were immediately dug into the man's shoulders. It didn't take long for him to find his release, crying out as he spilled everything into Johnny's mouth.

"Ew, Johnny no spit that out!" he giggled, enjoying the slight reprieve from the heat as he came down from his high. The man just winked before sticking out his tongue, showcasing his empty mouth and causing Donghyuck to grab a nearby pillow and smack him in the face.

"That's gross!" he cried out.

"Its not, you taste delicious." Johnny licked over his lips before asking "Did you just hit me?" Fake hurt threading his voice.

Donghyuck giggled again and bit his lower lip sheepishly.

"Just you wait and see"

Before Donghyuck could register what Johnny had meant, the man had attacked, tickling the boy with no regards for his shrieks for mercy. By the time they had settled down, Donghyuck lay on Johnny's chest, the heat slowly became present again.

But this time, Johnny was prepared.

He smiled up at Donghyuck before gently rolling them over again to hover over the boy. After one, two quick kisses, he reached over to the nightstand and withdrew a small foil wrapper. It took Donghyuck a moment to understand what the small item was; yet, once the item registered, he could feel his body heat up quickly as excitement tore through him. They were actually going to do it; that magical thing that the internet seemed to love and that all the world seemed to obsess over. He could only hope that it was all it was cracked up to be.

Johnny pulled in his boy for a deep kiss, effectively ending his train of thought. Only pulling away for a moment, the man ripped open the small package before rolling the condom onto himself, groaning softly as he did. When he finished, he immediately went back to kissing the hybrid.

After a moment, just when the heat was starting to get strong again, Johnny pulled away, causing Donghyuck to whine with frustration. The man chuckled and just spread apart Donghyuck's legs a little more before reaching down with one hand and circling his hole.

"Ready?" he asked in a breathy whisper.

Donghyuck could only manage a slight nod. That was all Johnny needed to plunged two fingers deep into his already soaking entrance. The hybrid moaned long and loud, moving up and down on the bed, fucking himself on the man's fingers as a third was added.

It didn't take long before Johnny lost all of his control. There was only so much he could take, and Donghyuck was finally prepped enough so, without warning to Donghyuck, he withdrew his fingers and hastily replaced them with his member.

It was a blur. Their bodies danced a carnal tango, the world was no longer a dichotomy of realization and alienation. They declared their love for one another in the most basic way known to animals and humans alike.

They didn't last long. The speed increased, the tempo too fast for either to continue. With a scream, Donghyuck releasedㅡhe found himself floating, higher than his first orgasm had brought him, for longer than he thought possible. He barely recognized Johnny's long groan as he, too, came to completion, only noticing just how beautiful the man looked when he came.

When he started drifting back into reality, he noticed that Johnny had already wiped him down slightly and pulled him onto his chest.

"Hey, pup," he whispered.

"Hey," Donghyuck replied, his voice hoarse from screaming. For some reason, that fact just made Johnny more proud of himself, in a caveman sort of way.

They kissed, sweet and chaste. For a while, they simply lay there, enjoying one another as the heat stalled.

"Johnny?" Donghyuck suddenly asked, breaking the comfortable silence.

"Yeah?"

"Is this what love feels like?"

Johnny felt his heart skip, then stop, before speeding up to a rapid tempo. He looked down at the boy and felt an overwhelming surge of love.

"Yeah," he whispered. "This is what love feels like."

"Oh."

The silence returned, and Johnny struggled to understand what was going on in his puppy's head. He didn't have to wonder for long before Donghyuck spoke up yet again.

"Johnny?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

Johnny closed his eyes tightly, his throat closing up with emotion. He took a moment before swallowing hard and replying hoarsely.

"I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [twt~](https://twitter.com/Najenojae?s=09)


End file.
